1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of setting and performing freely programmable functions of a telecommunications terminal, and to a telecommunications terminal with function control keys and a control unit for initiating freely programmable functions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since the invention of the telephone, telecommunications terminals have undergone an astonishing development. From simple telephones with the functions "lifting the handset--talking and listening--hanging up", through direct dialing, first only with a rotary dial using dial pulse signaling and later with keys using multifrequency signaling and, based thereon, abbreviated dialing with function keys, to PCs, which also serve as telecommunications terminals and also provide communications capabilities other than only voice communication, the applications of telecommunications terminals have multiplied. As a result, however, both the possibilities of and the requirements for control actions, such as the programming of short codes, have greatly increased. Operating aids are manifold, too. For example, by actuating a single function key, a whole process can be initiated, or displays are used which serve to detect input errors. It is also known, for example, to assign a particular function to a function key in a menu mode with the aid of a display. Such a menu mode may also be voice-controlled.